It's More Fun To Break You
by Manic-Mamma
Summary: There are two things that Negan really enjoys… One, he absolutely loves feeding off of a person's fear; breaking their spirits until they are nothing but a shell of who they once were. And two, Negan loves a challenge. So the idea of breaking you/reader, and making you his… well, that is the biggest turn on.


"It's More Fun To Break You" Part 1

You were trembling from the fear of what was going to happen to you when you get to wherever it is they were taking you. All you knew was that you were terrified of never seeing your friends again. Of never seeing your family.

It's funny how one day can change your life forever. Hell, one afternoon. Even one decision. When you woke up yesterday morning, you had no idea that one choice would lead you here. The choice to accompany rick, Michonne, and a few of your closest friends on their journey to bring Maggie to the doctor at Hilltop would probably end up being the worst decision you've ever made.

Just as you're sure that Glenn and Abraham didn't think that yesterday would be their last day on earth. You started to cry again at the thought of your friends. Who were brutally murdered right in front of you, by a lunatic with a baseball bat. A monster who introduced himself as Negan.

No. This entire ordeal was definitely not expected. And now, You were in the back of a cold and smelly van, headed God knows where. And all because you never could control your mouth. Mentally cursing yourself in your mind, you thought about how stupid it was to mouth off to that psychopath who just butchered your friends. But you never were very good at controlling what came out of your mouth. And as usual, you regretted your words the second they slipped off your lips.

Negan had been taunting each of you with his blood soaked bat that he called Lucille. He even had the audacity to make jokes and laugh as he waved it around. Then he began to shove it in everyone's faces, telling each of us to look at it! Negan was proud of what he'd done, and he showed it with a gleeful grin that was sprawled across his face. When he stopped in front of you, it was as though you went numb. You know now that you were just in shock. Your brain just couldn't… no, wouldn't comprehend what you'd just witnessed. When Negan pointed the bloody bat in front of your face, you looked up at him and met his gaze without blinking. When Negan saw that you weren't shifting your eyes away like everyone else was, he knelt down and put "Lucille" so close to your face that you could practically taste the blood.

Surprised by your unwavering gaze, the madman smirked, and leaned in closer, and then whispered in your ear, " _Aren't you afraid of me doll_?"

You didn't respond, but instead kept your eyes fixed on his. Even though your heart was seemingly about to beat right out of your chest, you were determined not to show fear. You were NOT going to let this asshole defeat you. You'd been through enough crazy shit to break even the strongest of men, but you were still standing. And if Negan was going to kill you today, you were going to die with your pride.

Negan saw that look in your eyes. It was a look he'd seen many times before. In men and women, both young and old. It was the look of pride. The look of defiance. And it was something that Negan relished in when he'd finally see it fade from their eyes.

" _I asked you a question sweetheart._ " Negan's voice grew louder, angrier. " _And when I fucking ask you a question, you'd better motherfucking answer_!" His voice was louder now, practically vibrating in your ear.

With a glare that conveyed only hate and disgust, you finally responded, but not in the way that Negan was expecting. " _Fuck you, you crazy son of a bitch_!" You spit the words out. " _I hope you realize that Rick WILL kill you one day_."

And with that, Negan sat back on his heels and began to laugh. It started out as a chuckle, but then grew into a full blown belly laugh, until he literally had tears in his eyes.

You were stunned by Negan's reaction. You were prepared for almost anything, but not that. He was actually laughing at you! Making fun of your boldness. You looked over at Rick and saw the look in his eyes. He was pleading for you to shut up. To not say anything else, so that no one else dies.

When Negan seemed to have regained his composure, he walked over to Rick and said, " _You see that Rick the Pick? That fine piece of ass has more balls than you or any of these other fuckers_." Negan could see the fear in Rick's face, and he continued, " _I like her! And THAT is why I'm taking her with me!_ "

Before you knew what was happening, two of Negan's "saviors" pulled you to your feet and began dragging you to a nearby van. But before they could throw you in the back of the van, Negan walked over to you. Once again, he got so close to your ear that you could feel his warm breath on your cheek. He whispered something in your ear, and pulled back to look me in the eyes. Negan smiled and licked his lips before he strutted back to Rick and your group with his bloody bat, it resting on his shoulder.

Now you were still in that van, trembling from fear of the unknown. You aren't so much afraid of dying. You made peace with that long ago. No, it wasn't death that terrified you to the point of shaking. It was what Negan whispered in your ear before you were locked in the van. Another chill ran down your spine, as you replayed his words again in your mind….

" _ **I am gonna have so much fucking fun breaking you.**_ " Negan grinned as he hissed into your ear. " _And by the time I'm done…. I WILL OWN YOU._ "


End file.
